


Snared

by Space_Dementia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fear, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Torture, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restraints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snared

This one wouldn’t last as long as her last one. She felt the loss, but sadness wasn’t quite what she would call what she was feeling. She wouldn’t say she cared about feelings beyond the sensations that came with her body.

The vessel.

It was a nice one, it felt pleasure and that was all she really cared about, if she cared at all really. She frowned looking down at her new pet, whose pale green eyes were bright with defiance.

“My puppy’s gone. The silly little whelp got loose and got himself impaled on a stake for his troubles. And I wasn’t even the one that did it! As long as I un-live, I’ll never forgive Xander for that.”

She swiveled her head to look at a small pile of dusk that lay next to the broken body of a blond girl. She walked over to the body squatted down and ran her fingers over the single long braid. She produced a knife from the corpse, slipped it under the braid separating it from the head.

“I wasn’t finished with them yet.” She spat down at the body while she tucked the trophy into her waistband.

The thing she’d been talking too scrunched itself up further back into its corner. Its shoulder and kneecap were broken. When it moved its boots squeaked against the floor. That pulled her attention back, and even though it was lying in the pitchest of corners, she could see him plainly.

She stood slowly, standing fully.

“Oh well, Puppy’s gone,” she crooned with an over exaggerated pout as red, red hair fell against the cold, dead cheek. Her lips spread suddenly into a vicious smile. “But you’re still here, now aren’t cha?”

It coughed making a noise deep down in its throat that like sounded like a whimper.

“Oh look atcha, shaking like a little rabbit.” She sauntered toward him with the gleam of a knife in her hand. “Caught in the brier patch, little rabbit? Don’t worry, Willow’s gonna cut you out.”

Oz began to shake as her hand brushed up against his leg.

“Oh and feel free to scream like a rabbit, if ya like. I always thought that was the cutest sound ever.”


End file.
